Un ramito de violetas
by Angie Crowe
Summary: El matrimonio Malfoy pertenece a las altas esferas de la sociedad y al parecer la vida les sonríe pero ¿Es realmente así?¿Acaso lujo, dinero y poder es lo único necesario para ser feliz? Al parecer para Narcisa hay algo más... ONE SONG FIC SHOT!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y firmas que compraron los derechos. La canción se llama "Un ramito de violetas" y la canta Natalia Oreiro. Hago esto por el mero gusto de escribir así que no me demanden.

Desde ya, gracias por leer. Este fic lo escribí hace ya algún tiempo pero nunca me había atrevido a publicarlo... Espero que les guste o al menos me dejen sus opiniones para saber en qué mejorar.

* * *

**Un ramito de violetas**

* * *

Luego de haber asistido a una hermosa reunión a la hora del té en casa de unos conocidos e importantes personajes del Ministerio Narcisa y Lucius se despedían, ella tomada de su brazo. Se los veía sonrientes y por más que en algunos momentos la reunión se había vuelto un poco aburrida las apariencias estaban ante todo por lo que dirigieron elogios a los organizadores. A continuación caminaron un poco y desaparecieron para reaparecer en la entrada de su mansión.

Lucius había logrado juntar muchos datos de utilidad e incluso se había ofrecido para donar una gran suma que contribuiría con el proyecto. Él sabía perfectamente que esa era la mejor manera de subir posiciones en el mundo de la aristocracia y el poder. Incluso el mismo ministro, Cornelius Fudge, recurría a él cuando necesitaba préstamos o inversionistas. Su nombre estaba limpio, pocos eran los que recordaban el juicio en el que había aludido haber actuado como mortífago bajo el _Imperio!_. Narcisa, por su lado, tenía todo lo que podía pedir. Había dado a luz a un primogénito varón hacía ya unos seis años, asegurando así la continuidad de la estirpe. Poseía belleza y lujos que ostentar, además de ser una buena anfitriona. Al parecer la vida les sonreía a los Malfoy. Eran una familia de linaje, respetaban todos los códigos que habían establecido dentro de sus familias hacia ya tantos años atrás y educaban a su hijo desde pequeño en las cosas que consideraban valiosas para su futuro, siempre haciendo hincapié en la limpieza de la sangre.

_Era feliz en su matrimonio  
Aunque su marido era el mismo demonio  
Tenia el hombre un poco de mal genio  
Ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno_

Adelántate, me quedaré unos momentos aquí para oxigenarme- anunció la Sra. Malfoy a su esposo.

¿No te ha alcanzado con la reunión al aire libre?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Uno jamás ha tomado demasiado aire. Vamos, adelántate, yo iré en unos momentos para vigilar al instructor de Draco-

Toma todo el aire que desees pero no dejes de lado tus obligaciones-

Asintió con la cabeza para luego observar ingresar a su marido. No había moros en la costa, ahora podría revisar tranquila ¿Habría llegado algo aquel día? Debía averiguarlo. Si los elfos lo habían encontrado y lo habían llevado al escritorio de su esposo debería enfrentar algo poco agradable.

Luego de una pesquisa sin resultados decidió ir a sentarse a la mesa del patio interior, donde se encontró con su hijito y su profesor.

"Viejo pero astuto e inteligente" se repitió otra vez para sí misma mientras recibía sus saludos.

Madre, deseo tener mi propia escoba- pidió seriamente el pequeñín luego de una inclinación de cabeza con los brazos hacia atrás.

¿Algún modelo en especial, hijo?- preguntó mientras se ponía ligeramente pálida aunque sin abandonar un gesto amable para con él.

Lo estaba viendo. Debajo del libro que el Sr. Blisland acababa de levantar. Allí se encontraba el dichoso sobre que tanto había estado buscando. Asintió a lo que Draco decía, apenas oyéndolo mientras se acercaba con el propósito de hablar con el maestro y tomar discretamente el sobre. Al retirarse de allí, con la carta entre los dedos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

_Desde hace ya más de tres años  
Recibe cartas de un extraño  
Cartas llenas de poesía  
Que le han devuelto la alegría_

Una vez terminó de leer cerró el sobre y lo guardó en un cofrecito junto a los otros. Aquellas cartas eran una especie de tesoro para ella y las tenía bien cuidadas del peligro de caer en manos de Lucius gracias a un hechizo bastante útil.

Estaba por ingresar al baño para arreglarse cuando una lechuza llegó con un ramo de flores. No era un gran ramo, en realidad no era nada ostentoso. Era un simple ramito de violetas pero eso tenía un significado especial. Abrió la ventana para recibirlo y apenas lo hizo la lechuza salió volando, sin darle tiempo para ofrecerle agua siquiera. Lo guardó entre las hojas de su agenda y fue a darse un baño de burbujas mientras entonaba los versos que había recibido aquel día. No notó otra presencia hasta que…

Se ve que has estado leyendo poesía...- comentó su esposo con un deje de diversión mientras se arreglaba las ropas frente al espejo.

Esas palabras la hicieron regresar a la realidad. Se limitó a responder con un –No le veo nada de malo- antes de comenzar a quitarse las burbujas. Si él ya estaba allí significaba que si no se apuraba se le haría tarde.

_Quien te escribía versos, dime quien era  
Quien te mandaba flores por primavera  
Quien cada nueve de noviembre  
Como siempre sin tarjeta, si  
Te mandaba yo un ramito de violetas, si_

Luego de la fugaz cena Lucius le hizo una seña a Draco para que se levantara y fuera hacia Narcisa.

Feliz cumpleaños, madre- dijo, tendiéndole una caja forrada en terciopelo azul.

Era obvio que el regalo era de parte de ambos, un hermoso collar de diamantes que enseguida su hijito se ofreció a abrocharle para ver como le quedaba. Ella cedió, recogiéndose bien el cabello para que el pequeño pudiera hacerlo mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa de satisfacción a su esposo.

Son muy buenos diamantes- anunció con orgullo, le encantaba exhibir en público a su esposa y esos diamantes atraerían mucha atención.

Tu regalo es tan hermoso como siempre- asintió mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijito quien enseguida debería irse a dormir.

Buenas noches padre, buenas noches madre- se despidió, devolviéndole el beso a su madre.

Ya en la recámara matrimonial ella se puso un camisón de raso negro y breteles finos bastante ceñido al cuerpo que hacia resaltar sus formas. Él la abrazó por detrás y le depositó un beso en la coronilla antes de quedarse dormido mientras que ella lo dejaba ser e imaginaba quién habría enviado la carta y el ramito de flores. Si alguna vez lo llegara a saber sería muy feliz, aunque la idea de un admirador secreto, por llamarlo de alguna manera, le encantaba. Era su gran secreto.

_A veces sueña, ella se imagina  
Como será aquel que a ella tanto la estima  
Será mas bien hombre de pelo cano  
Sonrisa abierta y ternura en sus manos_

_Quien será aquel, sufre en silencio_

_Quien puede ser su amor secreto  
Ella que no sabe nada_

_Mira a su marido y luego se calla_

Al día siguiente se despertó entrada la mañana, ya no había nadie junto a ella en aquella cama. Realizó las labores que le correspondían y luego fue a la modista, quien debía entregarle el vestido para aquella noche. Lucius aún no le había dicho para qué lo necesitaría pero con él cualquier idea romántica estaba fuera de foco por lo que supuso que sería un encuentro de negocios u algún otro evento para seguir ganando puntos a favor del lado del ministerio.

Sonreía melancólicamente frente al espejo mientras observaba su figura dentro de aquel traje. Era precioso pero no pensaba en aquello en ese preciso instante. Recordaba cómo habían sido los tiempos para ellos cuando el Lord oscuro cayó, todo lo que tuvo que hacer Lucius para resultar inocente. Sabía perfectamente el porque su esposo se había vuelto lo que hoy era: la vida lo había endurecido.

Al regresar a su casa con el vestido bien guardado fue hasta el escritorio. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, su esposo ya estaría allí. Y así era. Ingresó con una sonrisa, feliz con su nuevo vestido y aún recordando las frases del poema. Ella quería mucho a su esposo, y todo el cariño que no recibía de él lo recibía a través de aquellas cartas de vaya a saber quién.

_Cada tarde al volver su esposo  
Cansado del trabajo él la mira de reojo  
No dice nada porque él lo sabe todo  
Ella es así, feliz de cualquier modo_  
_Por que él es quien le escribe versos  
El es su amante, su amor secreto  
Ella que no sabe nada  
Mira a su marido y luego… se calla_

Ella sabía cuanto la quería él, sólo hacia falta que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de la realidad. No podía seguir ciega por siempre, tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Él estaba seguro de eso, sabía que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para leer las señales que él le dejaba, aunque quizá aún no había llegado el momento de que supiera la verdad. Sólo el tiempo lo diría, de momento pensaba dejar que ella siguiera su camino, feliz junto a él por algo tan simple como aquello. Y es que es mucho más sencillo escribir lo que uno siente que decirlo abiertamente.

_Quien te escribía a ti tus versos dime niña quien era  
Quien te mandaba flores por primavera  
Quien cada nueve de noviembre_  
_Como siempre sin tarjeta, si  
Te mandaba yo un ramito de violetas, si_

_

* * *

Me tomé la libertad de quitar una de las tantas repeticiones del estribillo luego de esta estrofa:_

_Quien será aquel, sufre en silencio_

_Quien puede ser su amor secreto  
Ella que no sabe nada_

_Mira a su marido y luego se calla_

Ojalá les haya gustado y sean capaces de dejarme un review. Como dije al comienzo, gracias por leer.

Saludos desde Argentina.

Angie Crowe.


End file.
